


Prince Charming

by imagineteamfreewill



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amusement Parks, F/M, Inspired by Disney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineteamfreewill/pseuds/imagineteamfreewill
Summary: Sam and the reader are college students working at an amusement park together, which leads to a super-sweet cotton-candy romance.





	Prince Charming

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posed on my tumblr account of the same name on June 1st, 2019 and was a submission for the 2019 SPN Fluff Bingo and the 2019 SPN AU Bingo.

You yawned as you waved your ID badge at the security guard. He smiled sympathetically and pressed the button that unlocked the door, allowing you to step inside the giant concrete building. It was hidden well as part of a large, decorative mountain for one of the park’s many roller coasters. The building usually went unnoticed by the park’s oblivious patrons, and even though the mountain seemed to be made of solid, lifeless stone, the building was anything but.

As soon as you entered the main hallway, you were greeted by a dozen other workers, each of them in different stages of alertness. Some of them were holding onto her coffee like it was their only lifeline, while Charlie looped her arm with hers and immediately began to tell you about the latest gossip as the two of you walked to the women’s dressing rooms. She was made for early mornings, you decided.

Smiling to yourself, you shifted your own cup of coffee to your free hand and took a sip, letting Charlie chatter as one of the summer workers tugged open the door and led the two of you into the bustling dressing area.

Your normal spot was free, thankfully, and you settled down in silence. As soon as Charlie finished her story, you gave her a tired smile and watched her walk off, then plugged your earbuds into your ears. You pressed play on your phone, letting your morning playlist pick up where you’d paused it in the car, and started getting yourself ready for the day. Perfect makeup and hair was a requirement for your uniform. It was a routine now, and you normally finished with time to spare, but you always tried to start as early as possible. After being late one morning last year, you’d learned your lesson. Tardiness wouldn’t fly.

Sighing, you glanced at the clock on your phone and cursed the higher-ups who’d decided that moving the park opening up an hour during the summer was a good idea. Four in the morning was too early to be getting ready for any job, let alone a job that required you to look pretty, be happy, and interact with children. Then again, acting was what you loved. If this is what you had to do to become a “serious actor,” then so be it.

“You ready?”

Charlie stood behind you, her own red hair pulled back into a slick ponytail and her left eye decked out with dark shadow. She played a pirate in the more adventure-themed section of the park, so she only had to do makeup on one eye; the eye patch covered the other one, and you spend every day wishing that you’d been hired as a pirate instead of a princess. You might as well take up stock in the makeup removal industry, but Charlie was always out of the dressing room five minutes after her shift ended.

“Almost,” you replied, turning back to the mirror and finishing up your lipstick. After pressing your lips together, you grabbed your bag and coffee, then stood and followed Charlie out of the dressing room. The two of you still had time before you needed to get dressed, which meant that you had time to get a refill your coffee and hang out in the staff courtyard. There were usually at least a few people there would would sympathize with your sleepiness. Plus, it had a great view of the the sunrise, and even though you weren’t a morning person, you’d never get tired of watching the day begin.

Your stomach flip-flopped when you saw Sam standing on the far side of the courtyard, a styrofoam cup of coffee in his hand. He’d been your Prince Charming for the past few months, and you’d be lying if you didn’t admit that you hadn’t fallen for him hard—and fast. He was tall, handsome, and great with people. During your breaks, Sam kept you entertained with his quick wit and and extensive knowledge of every subject under the sun. You’d yet to find a topic he didn’t know at least  _something_  about.

Charlie nudged you with her elbow and grinned. “Go!” she whispered, and you quickly shook your head in response.

“I can’t!” you hissed.

Rolling her eyes, she grabbed your arm and dragged you across the space. Sam turned when the two of you got closer, then smiled shyly when you met his eyes.

“Y/N, didn’t you want to ask Sam about his shifts this week?” Charlie asked, her voice loud and the words clunky and rehearsed.

Sam’s eyebrows furrowed and wrinkles appeared on his forehead. “My shifts are exactly the same as yours, Y/N,” he said as he looked between you and Charlie, clearly confused.

“Oh, well then I guess I’ll see you later!”

Charlie was gone before you could protest, and you slowly looked back at Sam when you realized that even attempting to get her to come back was a fruitless endeavour.

“Hey,” you finally said. “Sorry about that. She… thinks we’d be cute together.” Inwardly, you cursed yourself for not going to bed earlier the night before. Maybe if you’d gotten more sleep, you wouldn’t mess up and say stupid things to your crush.

He seemed amused at your slip of the tongue, judging by the way he ducked his head and let out a quiet laugh, but Sam nodded a moment later. “That’s what my brother said.”

“Your brother?” you asked, looking around and trying to ignore the way your cheeks suddenly felt warm. “I didn’t know you had a brother that worked here.”

“He, uh, doesn’t work here, actually.”

“Oh.”

Sam took a sip of his coffee and you shifted your empty cup around in your hand before nervously asking, “Do you… Can I ask why your brother said that? I mean, have we met before?”

“Kind of,” Sam answered. “Remember the tall guy that got ushered out by security because he was harassing us?”

Gaping at him, you shook your head. “That wasn’t your brother,” you said, not quite believing him.

The grin on Sam’s face told you everything you need to know, and you rubbed your forehead with one hand, laughing as you remembered the crazy things that the man had been yelling at Sam as he’d been ushered out. At the time it had seemed completely absurd, but now that you knew that the man was Sam’s brother…

“Wow,” you chuckled, shaking your head in amazement. “He is…”

“We’re not quite sure what he is,” Sam interjected before you could even think of how to finish your sentence. You laughed and he grinned wide, his eyes sparkling with mischief. “He’s a typical older brother, and he told me later that night that he thinks I should ask you out.”

“Oh.” It was like every witty remark you had about his brother suddenly flew straight out of your head and was replaced with cotton.

Sam’s smile faltered a little bit when you didn’t say anything more. “So?”

You swallowed thickly. “So what?”

“Will you go out with me? I’ve been wanting to ask you ever since I started here.”

“I— Really? Yes!  Yes, when?” you asked, trying to ignore the butterflies in your stomach. “I mean, when do you want to go out?”

“Does Saturday night work? You don’t work on Sunday, right?”

Shaking your head, you smiled and answered, “We work the same shifts, remember? Saturday works. I’m free at seven.”

Sam relaxed and smiled a little wider, rubbing the back of his neck for a brief moment. “Seven o’clock. You’ve got my number, right?”

Your mouth felt dry again as you nodded back. “I can— Charlie’s got it. She can send it to me.” You didn’t mention that she’d actually given it to you a month after Sam had started working at the park, or that you’d been trying to get up the nerve to text him ever since.

The alarm on your phone went off, letting you know that you had a half hour before you had to be at your post, and you jumped. “I— I have to go!”

Sam chuckled, nodding. “I should be getting dressed myself. I guess I’ll see you at seven on Saturday?”

“You’ll see me before then, Prince Charming,” you grinned, relaxing as you fell into your normal morning routine with him. The sun was just starting to rise and you glanced over at it. “It’s gonna be a beautiful day, I think.”

“I think so too,” Sam replied, sounding surprised. “I’ll see you out there, then.”

Turning around, you tossed your empty cup into the trash can and linked arms with Charlie, glancing over your shoulder at Sam on your way out. He smiled when you met his eyes, and you suddenly had the feeling that maybe your early mornings at work wouldn’t be that bad after all.


End file.
